The Bloody Tears' Curse
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: when she was little, she learned of a curse on her family. If they shed ten tears of blood, they would die on the tenth shedding. all of the tears would accompany an event in thier lives. this is her curse's story. CHARACTER DEATH/SAKURA CENTRIC XONESHOTX


**TITLE: The Bloody Tears' Curse**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: when she was little, she learned of a curse on her family. If they shed ten tears of blood, they would die on the tenth shedding. all of the tears would accompany an event in thier lives. this is her curse's story.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: no, this is in NO way connected to my upcoming fanfic, "Bloody Tears". this is a oneshot that I decided to write. enjoy. OWW... my head just got pelted with TWENTY PLUS bottles of glass perfume, and let me tell you now, IT IS NOT FUN!! it still hurts. I hope the one broken bottle didn't dump on my hair. XP eww.**

**DISCLAIMER- Uhm...**

**Sakura- K.L.K, do you own this idiot? (holds up Naruto by the scruff of his collar, much like a kitten)**

**K.L.K- No, thank kami!**

**Sakura- (drops him) too true! (grins)**

**Naruto- (is writhing on the floor)**

**K.L.K-...he landed on the broken glass of the perfume. (hisses) ouch.**

* * *

"S-so, does this mean I'll die?" the young, four-year old Sakura's lips quivered.

"Hai," the woman, Sakura's dieing mother, coughed. "Y-you will how--" Cough "ever live longer than I will... goodbye, Sakura." the woman's green eyes closed, her silver hair fell over her face.

"Kaasan?" Sakura asked as the tears poured down her cheeks. "Kaasan?!" she shook her miother's shoulder. "Kaasan, wake up! please, wake up!" she was frantic now, but she soon stopped. her mother was dead; it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

she wiped her nose and walked out of the compound, and soon she was travelling by herself, to go anywhere, just get away from the place where many of her clan died of that stupid curse they'd brought to themselves.

a few weeks later she dragged herself to the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, and passed out. but, she had made it. she was alive.

when her eyes fluttered open, she saw the face of a kind old man in Kage robes, and she smiled weakly at him. "A-Ano..." she spoke, getting his attention.

"little Onna, are you okay now?" he asked. "you passed out in front of the gates." he explained.

"Hai, I-I'm fine." she said, sitting up, even though a bit shakily, she still did. she was a survivor, corny as it sounded, but she was. "I-I came here because my Kaasan told me to." she sighed after taking a sip of the water he offered to her.

"why?" he asked, and she took a deep breath before explaining it to him. all of it. even her Okaasan's and Otousan's deaths.

he looked at her. "do you want to become a shinobi?"

she smiled a bit. "Hai."

on the day that she graduated from the ninja Academy, she was SO happy, but she shed a bloody tear, and it turned into a nightmare.

she had nine tears left.

When she finally got over Sasuke, at age fifteen, she shed another tear, on her date with Sai. he had no clue, and she hid it. he didn't need to worry, as this was just a date.

She had eight tears left.

when she finally became a Jonin, at age eighteen, she was so happy she had gotten to that point in her life, but she forgot the celebration she had planned with her friends, when a crimson streak appeared on her face. she dissapeared for the rest of the day, as she had semi-violent spasms and cramps as she coughed a bit, but no blood came yet.

Seven tears left.

when she finally made ANBU Black Ops, underneath her fox mask, she shed a tear that stained the inside. a red tear. after the introuduction, she noticed it, and then went on a solo mission that lasted more than a year, maybe about two or three.

Six tears left.

As she finally left that goddamned village that scorned her, and joined the Akatsuki, at age twenty-three, she bled another tear. they all noticed, but didn't bother her; they thought it was a condition with her tear ducts.

Five tears left.

At age Thirty, she bled another tear when she finally figured out how to save the Bijuu's lives, with next to no price on her behalf. she nearly cried another when she released a Bijuu- the Kyuubi- from Naruto, but she managed to hold it back, with total self-control.

Four tears left.

When she told the Organization of her predicament, and about how much longer she had to live, approximately, at age Thirty and a half. they had nodded, and accepted the fact, although she had her friends in every one of them, even the stoic Uchiha, who had somehow lived. or had been ressurrected.

three tears left.

when she finally killed her thousandth Konoha nin, at age Thirty three. the nin, was one of her best friends, Yamanaka Ino. but, Sakura concluded as she gave her a porper burial in the Haruno fashion, that she had brought it upon herself, since she hadn't run.

Two tears left.

When she finished her life-goal of killing what remained of her clan, at age Thirty four. there were only about twenty, but she was relieved at the fact that nobody after her would have to die of this painful curse. she coughed up a large amount of blood, but got up again. she'd gotten used to it, the attacks lately.

One Tear left.

Her last kill, and she dropped to her knees on the very spot her Okaasan had perished because of the same curse, and she coughed up her very life-blood. she was thirty five.

That was the last tear.

* * *

**K.L.K- Jeeze, angst much? haha, PLEASE Review.**

**Sakura- (ticked off) Sugoi, do I have to die in every fricken' thing you write that's angsty!?**

**K.L.K- (looks to the left) No.**

**Sakura- LIAR!**

**Naruto- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! DATTEBAYO!**


End file.
